


The King Is Dead (As Soon As Tony Can Get To His Father)

by EdmondJames_Dantes



Series: Evil Author Day (more like Exhausted Author needs a place to dump stuff he's not continuing) [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Light-Hearted, Modern Royalty, Short One Shot, There is no character death in this, the start of a comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdmondJames_Dantes/pseuds/EdmondJames_Dantes
Summary: Tony, the crown prince, has no intention of marrying, thank you very much. He's got his heir, and that's his duty completed.





	The King Is Dead (As Soon As Tony Can Get To His Father)

 

 

"To clarify, a formal dinner and dance will be thrown in honor and celebration of his 50th birthday, and at this time, my son Anthony DiNozzo III, Crown Prince of the United Kingdom of America, will announce his engagement to one very lucky lady-"

Tony stabbed the off switch on the TV remote and Senior's cheerfully smiling face disappeared from the large screen.

"Son of a _bitch!_ I'm going to murder him!" He ran his hand through his hair, pulling at it in aggravation.

"Papà?" Tali was staring at him with big wide eyes from where she was sitting on the floor, her building blocks a partial mess that Gibbs had forgotten he was meant to be cleaning up. Instead Gibbs was carefully building a small tower for the princess.

Tony winced. He'd been trying _not_ to swear in front of his daughter. Ziva was gonna be pissed that he'd slipped up. _Then again,_ Tony thought with a wry grin, _given the circumstances Ziva might just have some cussing of her own to do._

Tony and Ziva had spent the last couple of years avoiding marriage. There had been a tsunami of backlash from the public for their decision to have a child out of wedlock and they had been derided for it. But out of friendship and comfort, Tony's need for an heir and Ziva's desire for a child, and more wine than either of them would ever admit to drinking that night,  had come Talia, the best thing to ever happen to either of them.

Unfortunately, everyone else seemed to think that marriage was a necessity for co-parenting and that friendship alone wouldn't cut it.

_Looks likes Senior's finally joined the masses,_ thought Tony gloomily, stuck in his despair. _And he couldn't even fucking tell me in person!_

"Papà!" A tiny hand grasped the hem of his trousers and yanked.

Tony's attention snapped back to Tali and he crouched down beside his little girl. "It's okay, baby girl, Papà just has to go take care of something."

"No more play?" she questioned, shoulders drooping a little.

Tony smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Tali's temple. "You can keep playing with Gibbs and," he put on his best Schwarzenegger accent, "I'll be back soon."

Tali brightened and nodded enthusiastically. She was far too young to watch the Terminator movies but she loved his silly voices.

"Sì, Papà." Reassured, Tali turned back to her blocks and determinedly started helping build up the little tower that Gibbs had started.

Tony looked to Gibbs, his personal guard sprawling out on the other side of the colourful wooden cubes but still looking sharp in his black uniform, and found Gibbs looking back.

"I've got her, Princeling," said Gibbs, flashing a smile.

Tony smiled tiredly back. "Best guardsman ever, Gibbs."

Gibbs chuckled. "No hardship in looking after your little girl." He gazed at Tali fondly and then glanced back at Tony, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Stay out of trouble while I'm off duty, your Highness, I'm busy helping Princess Tali build a castle."

Tony huffed, and ruffled Tali's curly gold locks before flicking Gibbs in the arm with his fingers. "Well I know who I _won't_ be installing as my right hand man when I kill the king and take the throne."

He smirked at Gibbs, and Gibbs shook his head, ducking his head to hide his grin, and murmured under his breath, "Well I know who I _won't_ be rescuing when you get arrested for treason and thrown into the dungeons."

Tony laughed and stood up.

"Princeling?" said Gibbs, looking up, a serious expression fixed on his face. "Good luck with the King."

"I may end up calling my favourite knight in battle-tested armor for some back-up, but I'm sure Tim's around here somewhere," teased Tony but then he smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Gibbs, my father might be King, but even the King can't actually make me marry someone against my will."

Tony squeezed Gibbs's shoulder and headed  for the door, calling back over his shoulder, "And yeah, I was lying, you're still my favourite knight!"

He grinned happily as he heard Gibbs's chuckling, but Tony's happiness faded quickly as he picked up speed, storming off to find his father.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to take the premise of one of these little unfinished works and run with it, go for it! Just hit me up and let me know so that I can read it too =p


End file.
